Secret Love
by TessaMorgan17
Summary: This fic is about a umm special nite between Katara and Zuko and how they express their love and then Katara gets kidnapped and Sokka,Aang,Zuko and Iroh hav to find her. LEMONY! And cursing if yu don't like it then don't read it.
1. Secret Love

**Okie so I don't own ATLA, sadly. But yeah this is about Katara and Zuko and stuff and I'm not good at summaries so yu can read to find out (: Enjoy!**

* * *

"..Secret love, my escape.

Take me far, far away.

Secret love, are you there?

Will you answer my prayer?

Please take me anywhere but here.."

**Katara**

_Why? Why must he be so charming with that shaggy-ish, smoke colored hair and those golden, silk eyes.__ That lean, muscular body and his tallness. Ugh! Why? Why! I can't believe it; I'm in love with the prince of the fire nation. _

_Zuko__ has always been my true love but our nations kept us apart. Then the avatar came along and he replaced the emptiness that filled my heart. That is until the prince had joined our group. I still love Aang but as I said, Zuko has always been my true love. Now I'm stuck between the two. Well kind of. I love Aang but Zuko he just…just ugh! I don't know. I love the prince more than the avatar but I don't want to hurt his feelings. Hmph. I need a cold shower._

**Zuko**

_Why the hell does the avatar have to be here? He is going to try and steal my woman! Well at l__east I think she's still mine. This is all just so hard. I want her to love me but what if she doesn't? What if she really does love the avatar? I don't know what I will do if she chooses Aang over me. _

_I love her. I have to do everything I can to get her to choose me. Tomorrow I'm going to go up to her and just, just kiss her. Yeah that's it, I'll kiss her. Then she will know my feelings for her. But first, a warm shower is needed._

**Katara**

_Ahh, finally I get to have my shower and just relax. There is no need to think of either of the boys right now, just me. Hmm, I wonder what Toph and I can do tomorrow? I'm sure she will want to hang out. We haven't in a long time. Hahh she and S__okka have been good company for each other lately. What is he doing tomorrow? Is Suki back? All this stress is making me not notice many new things that happen within our small group of friends. Oh well, if she isn't then Sokka ca…_ my thoughts were interrupted by footsteps coming from outside the bathing room. I was frozen in my place, hoping the intruder would just pass by instead of coming in. Just then the door flung open and I could make out a male figure in the dark.

He started talking to himself, "What if she doesn't want to be kissed by me? What if I disgust her?" He let out a sigh.

The voice was very recognizable. "Zuko?" I whispered.

"Whose there!" He shouted/whispered and he got into a fire bending stance. I giggled at his reaction. "Zuko, it's just me, Katara." I giggled again. I heard him suck in a breath, "Katara? What are you doing here? I mean I know what you're doing here but this late at night?" The prince asked. "I'm just taking a cold shower, to relax a bit." He walked over to stand by my side. "Oh.. Katara, can we talk?" "Mmhmm."

**Zuko**

"Mmhmm." She murmured. I took a few deep breathes before speaking again. "Katara I… I.." I let out a breath. I can't tell her. I just can't, what if she doesn't feel the same way? Just then she took my hand in hers, "You what Zuko?" I closed my eyes. "I.. I love you." I held my breath, waiting for her reaction. All of a sudden I felt her arms wrap around me in a hug. "Oh Zuko!" Just then both of our nakedness became much known. The feel of her wet, exposed body pressed againstmy bare chest was almostoverwhelming. She let go and backed away a little bit. "Oh, sorry." I could almost see her face flush red in the black of the night.

I walked up to her, pressing her back into the wall. "Don't be." I bent my head down just enough for our lips to meet. I kissed her gently at first then a bit more rough.

**Katara**

_I can't believe this! He is actually kissing me! And, and we're naked! Oh my gosh!_ I kissed him back, intertwining my fingers in his wet hair. He licked my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I parted my lips slightly, allowing his tongue to enter my mouth. Our tongues danced together for the longest time. I hadn't notice how hot the water had gotten until it was burning my skin. I pulled away from the kiss. "Is everything okay? Do you not want this? I can sto.." I interrupted him, "No, no don't stop, it's just the water, it's to hot." With everything getting so intense his body had made the water temperature rise. "Oh sorry, here let's go back to my room." I smiled and he picked me up bride style and carried me to his room, leaving the clothes behind.

**Zuko**

When we got to my room I laid her on the bed and got both of us some robes. When I handed her hers she gave me a confused look. "What are these for?" I returned the look. "I thought you might want it." The words came out just above a whisper. I sat next to her on the bed. She gave me a devilish look then came up and kissed me. She laid back down, using her hand on the back of my head to keep from breaking the kiss as she guided me down. My body was hovering over hers, I was using my elbows to keep from having all my weight on her. We continued kissing until I broke it, moving from her lips to the hollow of her neck. She moaned lightly at the touch.

I ran one of my hands down her body, memorizing every curve. I continued to kiss and suck her neck before I went on to trailing kisses down her chest. I stopped when I came to the valley between her two fully developed breasts. I looked up at her tomake sureshe was okay with me doing this; she simply bit her bottom lip and nodded. I licked the nub of one breast and massaged the other one with my hand. Soft moans escaped her lips. I could feel them getting harder as I continued my work. As soon as I was finished with both breasts I started trailing the kisses downward.

**Katara**

He was sending incredible sensations through my body and not much has even happened yet. When his kisses got just above my center I pulled him back up to my face and kissed him passionately. I gently pushed his chest so that we would flip over, making me on top. I repeated his process except I didn't have to ask permission, his moans said it all. I reached my hand down and stroked his hardness while playing with his nipple. He let out a throaty groan at the touch. I smiled and left his erect nubs.

I could feel his already hard shaft getting even more hard as I stroked it a bit faster now. I lightly kissed the tip several times, teasing him. Finally after teasing him with all the kissing and licking his nearest hand flew to my head and he said breathlessly, "Katara, stop teasing!" and pushed me down, fully taking in his length. I giggled a bit which wasn't the best idea because it caused me to choke on his 10 inch manhood. My hand followed the bobbing motions of my head. I could feel him coming close to his first climax and with one more hard suck he spit his seeds into my mouth. His moan was the loudest so far and it made me get even more excited.

**Zuko**

"Uhhh.." Was all I could say. _She was very good for her first time._ But now it's my turn to please her. I flipped us over again and went down to her bundle of nerves. I gave her a devilish smile to let her know what was coming. I flicked my tongue at the small nub at the tip of her womanhood, causing her to moan loudly. After a few more flicks I used my fingers and rubbed it. Her body arched a little at the sensation. I continued rubbing and sucking until she hit her first climax.

I went up to start kissing her again, to get her relaxed for the pain she was about to feel. "Katara, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked just to make sure. "Yes Zuko. I need this." I nodded and positioned myself to enter her. She was holding her breath as I went in. She was whimpering in pain and I stopped. "Katara if you don't want to do this I can pull out now." I hated seeing her in pain. She shook her head no. She had tears streaming down her face. "Just slip in fully." I did as I was told, causing the tears to come faster and more whimpers. I was fully in when I asked, "Is this okay?" "Just don't move for a little bit." I listened to her instructions. I gave her another long, passionate kiss before she aloud me to move again. I started out slowly, watching her facial expressions. I could tell when it started to feel good and soon enough she was moaning for me to go faster.

**Katara**

The pain was excruciating at first but now it felt so good. "Zuko, faster, harder!" I really had no control over the words that came out of my mouth but I was happy they did. He was pounding into me so hard that the bed frame made a large hole in the wall behind it. Our kissing was so rough that no one would ever think it could be passionate and sweet but it was. I reached my climax first, his followed soon after, and both of us arched our bodies into each other. He collapsed next to me. I cuddled into his chest and he snaked his arm around my waist. "That. Was. Amazing." He breathed. "I was incredible." I smiled up at him. "Zuko, I love you." He smiled a real smile for what seemed like the first time in ages. "I love you too, Katara." After that we fell asleep in each others arms.

**Zuko**

The next morning, when I woke up she was gone. _I can't believe it, I am such a fool to think she actually loved me._ I threw a pillow across the room and screamed. "What was I thinking!" After sitting there for awhile I decided to get dressed and go down to uncle's tea shop

"I can't believe it uncle, she just used me." I put my head into my hands, being ashamed. "Now nephew, lift your head up, it was good wasn't it?" He chuckled and smiled that cheesy smile he always does. When he does that I can't help but smile back "Yeah, I guess it was." I got up from the table I was sitting at and grabbed the broom so I could sweep the front steps, they had been getting rather dirty lately.

As I walked towards the door it flew open. "What did you do with her? Where is she!" Sokka yelled. I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean?" "Where is Katara," the avatar said, "We know you had something to do with her disappearance." My eyes widened, even my scarred eye got wide. "What?"

* * *

**Okay so this is just the first chapter of my story. I am going to write more(: But for that to happen you have to tell me what you think. Thank you! (Oh yeah the lyrics at the top are from the band Mayday Parade and the song is Anywhere but here. It just reminds me of how Katara loves Zuko but cant leave Aand and stuff)**


	2. I didn't do it!

**Zuko**

_Is this really happening? How can she be gone, she was with me all night._ My head was spinning. "Wait so she's missing?" It hadn't fully clicked yet. I backed up as Sokka walked towards me. My back hit a wall and I was trapped, Sokka got right in my face and said, "What the hell did you do with my little sister?"

"Woah! What makes you think I did anything with her?" I shoved him back. He was about to come after me when Aang got in the way.

"Sokka stop!"

My fists were clenched at my sides, ready to fight. Aang walked up to Sokka and whispered something in his ear. They then rushed out the door. I gave my uncle a confused and saddened look then dashed after them.

They were in my room when I caught up with them. "Hey, what do you think you're doing in my room?"

I hadn't seen it coming but Sokka punched me right in the jaw. As a natural reaction I punched him twice as hard in the eye.

"Stop you guys!" Aang shouted. "Zuko, why is there a huge hole in your wall?"

I looked at the wall behind the bed where the hole was. "Oh. Um. I.. I" I sighed. I didn't know what to tell them. I couldn't just come out and say Katara and I made love and we broke the wall. Well I could but I want to keep my life.

Just then Toph walked through the door. "Hey aren't these sugar queen's clothes?" Sokka ran over and snatched them up.

"Yeah, yeah they are." He glared at me. "And Zuko, why are there two robes on the floor? And what's that smell?"

My face had to be bright red. I looked at Sokka then looked down. From the corner of my eye I could see his expression change.

"You didn't." I didn't answer. "Zuko! Answer me, did you have sex with my little sister?"

I couldn't say anything other than, "I'm sorry."

Toph just laughed and Aang's face was blank.

"AHH!" Sokka ran after me, ready to attack. Suddenly a chunk of my floor and rock came up and blocked him, causing the wind to get knocked out of him and fall to the floor.

"Calm down, Snoozles. It's not the end of the world. Just because they did it doesn't mean he actually hurt her."

"Exactly. I don't know what happened to her. She was with me the whole night. Unless she decided to go outside or something."

He just fell to the ground and put his face in his hands. "I just want to know where my sister is."

"So do I." I mumbled.

I looked over at Aang, who was still frozen in his place. "Aang? Are you okay?" I wasn't sure what he was going to do when he moved.

"How could you, Zuko? You knew I love her." This angered me. How could he think he was the only one who possibly loves her.

"Well maybe I love her too. Did you ever think about that, avatar!"

"But she doesn't love you! She loves me!" He had one small tear in the corner of his eye.

"Then why did she let **me **make love to her." It wasn't really a question.

"You, you probably raped her!"

I was dumbfounded at the statement he just made. How could he think I would ever do that? "What? I did no such thing! I am the one who brought the robes out, she is the one who wanted to keep going!"

His face got bright red. "And you let her! She's only 14! And please tell me you used protection!"

My heart skipped a beat. We forgot to use protection, how could I be so stupid! I had to say something before they expected that we didn't.

"She's a woman and very smart, she can make her own decisions! And of course we used protection, how could you think me that stupid!" I tried as hard as I could to make the lie sound true.

"He's lying." Toph said, no emotion in her voice.

"No I'm not!"

She shook her head slowly, "Zuko, you know you can't lie to me. Try as hard as you want but you can't. You forgot to use protection, didn't you?"

I let out a breath I had been holding for awhile. "Yes, I forgot."


	3. Where am I?

**Katara**

"Ahh.. Wha.. Where am I?" I had just woken up and my head hurt so bad. I touched the spot on my head that hurt the most and there was dry crusty stuff and it was extremely sensitive. "Ouch." I looked at my hand but couldn't see. The room I was in was pitch black, and cement. I tried to stand up but a chain around my neck pulled me back to the ground. I gagged from it choking me. I fingered the strange thing around my neck, it seemed to be made of leather and at the back was a lock and then the chain was attached to that. Only a key could get it off.

I tried to feel around for water to bend and maybe break it off but there was no such luck. My arms and legs couldn't feel around the seemingly enormous room. "Hello? Is anyone there?" but there was no answer. _Hmph. I can't do anything. Ergg. _

A guard came through the door and set down a tray and a candle then left. I reached for the food but had to use my foot to pull it by me. All that was on it was a stale peace of bread and soup. _Maybe I could bend the soup! Ah but wait, what if it's the only food I get for awhile. I'm just going to have to wait and see when they feed me next. _I gulped down the food. _Hmm I wonder how long I was out? _

"Is she awake?" A voice said, just outside my door.

"Yes sir."

"Good. Now she is going to try and escape so make sure you don't leave this door."

"Yes sir."

_Okay I know that one of them is a guard but who is the other voice? It seems so familiar. _For some reason I had the crazy idea to throw the rock-hard bread at the door. The guard walked in.

"Hey! What do you think your doing? Your not going to get another piece!"

I looked around for something to throw at him. The bowl! I picked it up and chucked it at him, hitting him in the head. The blow caused him to fall, unconscious, to the ground. Again using my feet, I pulled him by the head, over to me. I grabbed the key ring that was looped to his pants.

After I found the right one I unlocked the leather strip. I dashed out of the room trying to make an escape.

When I got outside I noticed I was on a huge ship. There where two smoke stakes, spewing smoke into the air. We were in the middle of the ocean two. I ran to the edge to see how far of a drop it was, thinking I could just jump and then bend the water and travel back to land but out of nowhere I ran into a tall, black haired man.

"Going somewhere?"


	4. I'm going to murder him

**Hey guys, sorri it's been awhile since I have written I have just been a bit busy. Well here is chapter 4 Enjoy!****

* * *

**

**Aang**

_Why? Why did she sleep with him? I thought she loved me. And now, now I don't have a chance to win her back because she's missing. And I have to spend the whole trip looking for her, with him. Great. _I laid back on Appa. Zuko was taking us to June, the girl with the giant mole.

"It's okay Aang, we'll find her," Sokka said, "Then we can kick his ass" He made a head gesture towards Zuko.

"I can hear you, you know."

Sokka made a weird/funny face at him that, usually, would have made me laugh but not this time.

We flew past a fire nation ship. "Aang! Come take hold of Appa, I am going to go check it out." Originally I would have said no, because he could be killed but this time I allowed it. For obvious reasons.

As he was about to jump down he said, "If I'm not out in one hour then continue the search without me." At that he hopped down.

**Zuko**

I knew this was dangerous but I have to do it. _What if Katara is on here and we just flew past it, we would have never gotten her back! _A fire nation guard was coming and I quickly attacked him.

After I had switched clothes I started to where the holding chambers were.

Out of nowhere I saw my father walk out of one of the cells.

"Have some fun did you?" I chuckled a bit, making my voice deeper in the process.

He eyed me for a second, "Yeah, stupid teenage girl tried to escape. She got what she deserved, meanwhile giving me pleasure." He laughed a dark laugh then walked away. _No. _

Once he was out of sight I ran to the cell which he came out of. I put my ear up to the door to see if I could hear her. All I heard was whimpers.

"Hey, uhh, I need to come in."

"Go away."

"I really need to come in, it's about the prince." I didn't know what else to say but that got her attention.

"What about him?" She still had her guard up, not wanting to sound too interested.

"I have to come in to tell you."

"Fine. But if you try anything I will kick your ass, you hear me." It wasn't a question. I grabbed a candle and went in.

Once I was in I set a small flame to the candle then set it down. I took my helmet off and set that on the ground to.

"Zuko.?"

I sat beside her and pulled her into a hug. "Katara I am so sorry. If I had known I wou.."

"Zuko it's not your fault. I got up to take a shower in the morning, before anyone was up. They must have seen me come out of your room and they attacked." I let my head hang. _How could I have not heard her get up. I am so stupid! _Just then I remember my father coming out of her room.

"Katara why was my father in here?" My voice was stern. I already knew what he did but I just couldn't believe it until she said it.

"He..He.." She buried her face into my neck and started crying. I stroked her hair and pressed my lips to the top of her mouth. _I'm going to murder him._

* * *

**So review and tell me what you think ! Love ya guys !**


	5. Agni Kai

**Okay so I thought this chapter would be longer than it is but oh well. Oh yeah! I reread the last chapter to ya know see where I left off and at the end Zuko presses his lips to the top of her mouth, yeah well it's suppose to be the top of her head. I tried to fix it but it wouldn't let me. So yeah. Thank you everyone who has reviewed and I hope there is more to come!**

**

* * *

**

**Zuko**

"I'm so sorry Katara. I am going to make him wish he had never touched you." I was still stroking her hair. She had stopped crying by now but she wasn't talking.

"Zuko, I just want to go home." I was a little disappointed by this, I wanted her to come with me but if she wanted to go home then I'm not stopping her.

"Okay Katara. Stay here, I am going to go get you some guard clothes." I stood up and walked out.

**Sokka**

"C'mon Aang, its been almost two hours, we have to go." This is ridiculous. Zuko said if he wasn't out in one hour we have to go. Its been almost two hours!

"No, he is going to come out, I know it. Sokka I really do hate him for what he did with Katara but he is still my friend."

"Aghhh!" Avatars! Gosh! Always have to make peace and be nice. I folded my arms across my chest and made a pouty face. If Zuko doesn't come out in another hour I am tying Aang up and continuing the search that way.

**Katara **

After I had changed we were walking out to the deck, where I had gotten captured.

Once we were out I caught glimpse of Appa in the distance. I nudged Zuko in the side and made a gesture towards them with my eyes. When he looked his expression changed from relieved to angry. I turned my head to see what had caused the sudden change in mood and there he was, Fire Lord Ozai .

I quickly looked at Zuko and whisper, "No, just leave it. We are so close to getting off this ship." He nodded.

We walked to head of the deck and Zuko signaled Aang to fly this way. When they neared all the crew members went crazy because it was the avatar! I laughed at the reactions they all had. I mean c'mon it's a twelve year old boy!

Appa flew right to where we were and Zuko helped me up but he didn't get on after. "Zuko, c'mon hurry, lets go!" He just shook his head no.

"I have to take care of my father first. He can't get away with what he did to you." My eyes widened.

"Are you crazy! Please just come with us, I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Zuko, we will be in the air waiting but we can't stay this close, they are coming." Aang said then flew away.

"No.." Tears overflowed my eyes. "NO!" I tried to go after him but Sokka held me back.

"Katara, he will be fine." He pulled me into a hug.

"I hope so.."

**Zuko**

I pulled my helmet off, revealing my true identity. "Look sir, its your son." One of the more stupid crew members said. My father gave him a nasty look.

"Yes, yes it is. Zuko, what are you doing here? Are you truly this ignorant to come and steal one of my prisoners and then try and face me?" He laughed, " You must be."

"Your going to pay for what you did to her." He laughed even harder, so did all the crew members.

"Oh, that's what your mad about. Well let me tell you something, she was very good, better than anyone I ever had. Even your mother." I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist. "Oh yes she was very good, and that little thing she does with her tongue, mmm, to die for."

"Aaagghhh!" I threw the first fire punch. Throwing him back into the wall.

"You just made a huge mistake little boy. I'm going to teach you a lesson and this time its going to effect more than just your face."

**Katara**

I could see all the fire being thrown around. I felt pain surge through my body whenever Zuko would fall over. Ozai threw a huge ball of fire at Zuko and when he fell over, he didn't get up. The fire lord started to make lightening.

"You imbecile! Did you really think you could take me!" He yelled. I saw Zuko position himself for the blow.

"No!" I fell to my knees and buried my face in my hands. I felt someone's hands rub my back. Then I felt breath near my ear.

"Water Katara." It was Sokka. I looked at him, a confused expression on my face. He pointed down and I leaned over Appa only to see the most amazing thing ever. Water.

I started to bend it, rocking it back and forth, knocking Ozai and everyone else over. Zuko looked up at me and shook his head no. I didn't listen. "Aang, fly Appa closer so Zuko can get on." Appa didn't move. "Aang!" He sighed and guided Appa to the ship.

Sokka helped Zuko on and I made a enormous wave. Not big enough to tip over the boat but just enough to flood the upper deck. At that we flew away.

"Zuko! What, are you to afraid to fight! To lose! Does your girlfriend have to always come and save the day?" He laughed. I looked over at Zuko, He was sitting where his knees were bent and spread apart and his arms hung over his calves. He looked at me then let out a breath and looked down.

"I'm sorry Zuko."

* * *

**So tell me how you liked it. Review ! :D I will be updating soon haha yeahh ! xD I hope you liked this chapter, personally it's one of my favorites. (:**


	6. I love you Forever and ever

**Okie so I am doing my authors note on my own document because some of mine haven't been showing up on previous chapters. So yeah. (: I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far, you guys are a great help! Thank you and I want to dedicate this chapter to you ! I hope you like it ! Love Ya !**

* * *

**Sokka**

_Gosh, I don't get why he is so mad. She just saved his fucking life! God! He is so stubborn!_

**Katara**

_Gosh! He is so stubborn! I just saved his life and he's mad at me! Ugh! What's wrong with him! What's wrong with me? I should have just let him go, at least he would have kept his dignity.. _I did a sideways glance at him and when I saw him looking at me I quickly looked away. It was so hard not to cry but I couldn't . I crawled over to the corner of Appa's humongous saddle, pulled my knees to my chest and buried my face into them.

"Katara? I'm sorry okay. I was just embarrassed. You don't understand my father.."

That pissed me off. How do I not understand him? Ughh! "I seemed to understand him when his fucking dick was inside me!" I couldn't hold it back anymore, waterfalls were pooling out of my eyes.

"WHAT?" It was Sokka. Shit. I am so stupid! Great, now he's going to get himself killed by either: fighting Zuko or fighting Ozai.

"Is that true Katara?" It was Aang this time. Just amazing.

"Ye..Yes." I tried to choke back a sob, but it didn't work.

"ZUKO! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! YOU LET YOUR FUCKING PERV OF A FUCKING FATHER FUCKING RAPE MY FUCKING SISTER!" Sokka likes to curse when he's mad. He thinks it will make him sound more tough. "I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!"

"Sokka! Calm down! Gosh it wasn't the first time I freaking had sex. And his dick was way to small to hurt.." I rested my chin on my knees and looked out to the sky, though there wasn't much to see." I knew Sokka had that same dumb founded expression on his face that he always did.

"Katara, I.. I'm.. So sorry.." His words broke on certain parts. Like he was holding back tears. I looked at him and as hard as he seemed to be trying to hold them back, they flowed down his cheeks. I went over to him and wrapped my arms around him.

"Oh Zuko!" I lightly placed my hand on the opposite cheek from me and gently turned his face towards mine and kissed him, long and passionately. When the kiss ended I pressed my forehead to his and looked at him. "I love you." He leaned over to my ear and whispered. "I love you.. Forever and ever."

* * *

**Okay! Tell me how you liked it! I am not finished I just wanted to end the chapter this way. Trust me, morree lemon is to come ! xD **

**SPOILER: ****Mai and Toph are going to be in future chapters ! You might be able to know what's going to happen with Toph (I'm a Zutara fan soo *wink* *wink*) (; **


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**So, I'm sensing some lemon xD Tell me what you think of this chapter and sorri the other chapters have been so short, they seemed much longer on my document thing. :/ So yeah this chapter is basically all Zuko. Why? Because I wanted to (: Enjoy! And thank you to all the reviewers ! Again, amazing help! (:**

**

* * *

**

Aang

_I can't believe she just kissed him! In front of me! _I turned my head away and bit my bottom lip to hold back the tears that threaten to escape. _Aaagghh! I could kill him now if I really wanted. He's a lucky man, for more reasons than one. _I steered Appa towards the Earth Kingdom, where we were staying before Katara had been kidnapped.

**Zuko**

_I am so happy she forgave me for what my father had done and for me being a dick to her. I am also happy I got to kiss her and in front of the avatar. It must have really pissed him off because he hasn't said anything. I know it pissed Sokka off because he just keeps staring at me, giving me the evil eye. It was kind a funny. _

Once we landed I grabbed Katara's hand and took her to my uncle's tea shop.

"Uncle! Look who we found!" I smiled at him. A real smile. He walked up to Katara and gave her a hug. "Katara, it's so good to have you back." He gave her a sympathetic smile, the one he always gives when he feels sorry for someone. "It's getting late, I need to close up the shop. You two should get going." He started to scoot us out the door but I stopped him. "Here I will help you, uncle." "Me too." Katara said. Uncle smiled and gave us each a broom.

Once we had finished, I took Katara back to my room. "I'm going to go clean up okay love." She nodded and I kissed her forehead before going to take a shower.

"Crap." I forgot my towel and clothes. I through my hand in the air. "Amazing." I said to myself. I peeked out the door and she wasn't in the room. Okay the coast is clear. I stepped out and went straight for the closet. All of a sudden I felt someone wrap their arms around my waist. I smiled and turned to face her, towel still in hand. "What are you doing out here all naked?" An eyebrow rose and a crooked smile spread across her face. I could feel my cheeks getting slightly red. " I, uhh, forgot my towel." I gave her an innocent smile and shrugged my shoulders. "Well, let's be glad I caught you and not someone else." I shook my head yes. "Yes, that is a very good thing." She bit her bottom lip and gave me the puppy dog eyes and I couldn't take it anymore, I crushed my lips down on hers. I picked her up, her wrapping her legs around my waist, and carried her to the bed.

I ran my hand up her hip, causing her to moan slightly and pull at my hair. I let out a growl from the sensation. This time felt very different from last time, more lust was involved. I sat her up and pulled her night gown off, breaking the kiss for no more than a half second. I pushed her back onto the bed. She tried to push me over so she was on top but I didn't let her. I stopped kissing and whispered in her ear "Not this time my love." I said it seductively rather than romantically. I could hear her breathing getting deeper. I massaged one of her breasts through her wrap. She arched her back slightly and moaned louder this time. I smirked into the kiss and she stopped. "Zuko if you tease me this time I will drown you." My eyes got slightly bigger and she smiled and pulled me back into the kiss. Between kisses I said, "Alright my lady, no teasing." I tried to take her breast wrap off but for some reason it wouldn't budge. It made me aggravated so I lifted her back up and burnt it down the middle. She gasped from the sudden warmth but it didn't hurt her. I threw the slightly charred piece of cloth to the ground and reached for her underwear. I looped my fingers onto the straps and gave it a little tug, ripping them off.

"I..hope..you..didn't…favor..those…ones." I told her between kisses. She growled. "Actually..I..did.." Oops. I laughed and rubbed the top of her clit with the tip of my length. She moaned even louder. "Zuko!" I smirked and rammed into her. "Aaahhh!" She screamed. I stopped because I thought she was hurt but she seemed to be loving it, so I did it again. I pulled almost fully out and rammed her again. Getting the same reaction every time except louder. We were both about to hit our first climax when some said, "ZUKO?" Katara and I both stopped and look at the door.

**Zuko and Katara**

_Shit._

**

* * *

**

**Ooohhh! Cliff hanger! xD Hahh told you there wud be lemonn xD So tell me what you think . Review ! Love ya guys ! :D **


	8. What The Hell!

**Okie so I know this chapter is really really short but I wanted it to all be her POV sooo yeah :/ Tell me what you guys think hahh and thank you to all the reviewers I love the help ! You guys are amazing ! (: **

**

* * *

**

**Mai**

"WHAT THE HELL!" What the fuck is going on? He…He…UGHH! He ran and got robes for the both of them. I glared at Katara

"Mai, what are you doing here?" He sat on the bed next to her, blocking her while she put the robe on. I switched my glare from her to him.

"I came, to visit you. But you're obviously busy." I spit the words through my teeth. His face got bright red.

"Uh, yeah, um." He let out a breath. "Sorry you had to see that. But, who told you to come barging in here.?"

I widened my eyes "The. Avatar. Told. Me. You. Were. In. Here." I took a deep breath, held it, then let it out. "I thought I might surprise you. I thought we could talk, maybe get back together but never mind." I wanted to kill him so bad right now.

"Mai, I, I'm seeing Katara now." He looked back at her, almost for reassurance and she smiled back at him. He smirked then turned to me. "I'm sorry. But if you want there is a guest building next door that you can stay in and we can all talk and things tomorrow."

_Whatever. _I turned and walked towards the door. As I was about to step out I turned my head to the side and said, "Fuck you."

_What was I thinking? God! I should have known . Ugh! Fuck him. _I looked around for June. _Great she left. I told her to wait. Dammit. _I walked to the guest building. _It looks like I'm staying here tonight._

* * *

**Hahah ! Yess it was Mai ! :D I hope you liked it ,, review ! Again, sorri about the shortness. I promise I will make the next one longerr. Love ya guys !**


	9. Authors Note for Abscense

**Hey guys, I am so sorri I havent updated in a super long time ! I havent been home for three weeks and this is the first time i've been on a computer.**

**I will be updating sometime in the next two days, I promise !**

**I love yu guys, yur awesome and i hope yu dont hate me ! :D**


	10. Just Dreams

**Okie so this chapter is a bit different. I really hope you like it ! And again I'm super sorri about not updating for forever ! I love you guys, you rock ! All the reviews have really helped so lets keep em' coming ! Hahh thank you guys ! Oh yeah if this chapter isn't like really long, I'm sorri. They always seem super long on my document thing but when I put them up they are always really short. :/**

**Katara**

"..Wow umm. That was..awkward." My cheeks still were red hot. "I'm sorry Katara. I will talk to her tomorrow, figure everything out and then she goes home. I promise." _Aww he's so sweet._ "No, no. It's okay. She can stay for awhile, if she wants. She is still a guest here, we will treat her respectfully and **not** hurry her stay." All he did was blink and stare. "Um Katara, I don't think what she probably, most likely, wants to do to you is very.. respectable like." I heard him take a hard gulp. I laughed. "Zuko, it will be fine." I stroked the side of his face, the side the scar was on. _Ya know, I kinda like it. I guess it just became apart of him and now, I can't imagine him without it. I am glad he didn't take up my offer to remove it. _I leaned in and kissed the rigid patch of skin. I felt his hot breath near my ear and it sent shivers down my spine. "Weren't we in the middle of something?" I smiled seductively and pulled back to look at him. "Hmm I think we might have been."

**. . .**

_**I ran as fast as I could to get away from her but she had me pinned. She pulled her stilettos from her sleeve and threw them at me, sticking parts of my clothes to a tree. "You stupid little whore. You actually thought you could sleep with **__**my**__** boyfriend and get away with it. Hahh ! I don't think so." She walked towards me, she was so close our noses almost touch. "I am going to tare you apart limb from limb." She pulled a stiletto from the tree and put it to my neck. "I am going to make you feel my pain." She pushed down and swiftly moved her hand from one side of my throat to the other, causing hot sticky blood to ooze down my body. I couldn't breath. I tried reaching for my neck but my arms were still attached to the tree. I couldn't think, I couldn't bend. I could do nothing but stay there, suffocating, while she cut me. After my wrists were cut, right on top of the major vein, she raised her arm and yelled "Burn in hell you bitch!" **_

"NO!" I shot up, into a sitting position, and clawed at my neck. I was breathing more heavily than ever. Tears poured from my eyes. I looked around, only to see I wasn't in a forest but in Zuko's bed. I turned to him, he was still asleep. I kissed him lightly on the forehead, hoping not to wake him but, with my luck, he woke up. "Katara? Katara, sweetie what's wrong?" I looked at him and the tears came harder. He pulled me into a powerful, reassuring hug. "Shh. It's okay, love. It's okay." He said this while stroking my hair. "It was just a dream." I closed my eyes and nuzzled my nose into his chest. _Just a dream._

**Zuko**

"_**KATARA!" I sprinted over to her lifeless body on the ground. I bent over her body and cradled it. "No. No. No." No matter how many times I said it, she wasn't coming back. Tears pooled heavily from my eyes. A sudden rage came over me. I set the soulless body down and stood up. I clenched my blood stained hands into fists. "You bitch! How could you do this to me! To her!" A dark, devilish laugh came from the blackness in front of me. "Oh Zuko. You didn't really love her. That's why **__**you**__** killed her." Mai's figure came towards me. She came and circled me, when she got to my ear she whispered, "You killed her Zuko," She kept circling, "You didn't want to hurt her by telling her she was simply your toy, only here for your amusement. And when I got back, you would be finished with her." Her fingers were tangled in my hair and she was nibbling on my ear. "But it's okay. It can be our little secret.."**_

My eyes flew open at the same moment Katara kissed my forehead. She was upset. She had tear stained cheeks. "Katara? Katara, sweetie what's wrong?" When she looked at me, she cried harder. I pulled her into a hug. I never wanted to let her go. Especially after that surreal scene that just played out in my mind. I stroked her hair. "Shh. It's okay, love. It's okay. It was just a dream." _Just a dream. _

**Okay ! So this chapter was dark and demented hahh ! I am actually rather proud of this chapter. I don't know why but I am. It kinda puts a twist on things, don't you think? Answer that question in a revieww ! :D I love you guys , you all rock !**


	11. I'm Sorry Katara

**Okie so again, I know I took forever, IM SORRI ! :[ but I am hoping to upload at least one or two more chapters today just to make up for all the absences :D I love you guys ! I love the reviews they are fucking awesome ! YOU are fucking awesome! I hope you like this chapter ! ****J**

**Zuko**

"**It's ****okay. It can be our little secret.." **The line replayed over and over in my head. I had no clue that one little line, one stupid dream, could have such an effect on me. But I guess that's just it, I've had that same dream every night since Mai got here. It's like she's in my head. I have to talk to uncle.

"Nephew, what are you doing here, I heard you have a guest in town." He chuckled. "Uncle, I need to talk to you, about some dreams I've been having." His expression changed from happy and laughing to serious and worried. "Dreams are the minds way of showing you your true feeling and telling you to relieve a bad conscience. Bad dreams are signs of something terrible that is to come, are you have these horrible dreams nephew?" _Something terrible is coming? What am I going to do? These dreams are about __**me**__ killing __**Katara**__! I'm, of course, never going to do that, but Mai, she would. _"Zuko?" I shook my head and looked at my uncle. "Sorry, I was thinking about what you said. Uh yeah, the dreams, they are..really bad." He stroked his beard for a second then said, "What are they about? Dreams can be very dangerous." "Well, it's about Mai and Katara. And me. Katara, she's dead and I run over to her, cradle her. I'm screaming at Mai, though I can't see her. The only thing in front of me is black, nothing else. Then I hear her talking, telling me that _**I **_did this to Katara, telling me I am the one who..killed her." I choked back tears. "It was horrible uncle." He let out a breath. "You are in a bad situation nephew. You have to get Mai to leave before something bad happens." "But Katara, she.." He interrupted me, "No Zuko, if you love Katara you will not listen to what she has told you. Get Mai away from her. These types of dreams only mean bad things. Now go, go talk to Mai and make her leave." He didn't let me say another word, so I got up, and headed for the guest house.

**Uncle Iroh**

_I'm so sorry nephew. I can't let this happen to him but I know better than to get in the way of what's being thrown in his path. He can try but, this will not turn out well, not if Katara and Zuko are having almost the same dreams. I'm sorry Katara…_

**So ! You got some Iroh in this chapter ! :D But only a little ****J Haha cliffhanggerr ! Anndd foreshadowing ! *wink* *wink* I hope you get the hint ! I can't wait to write more ! I hope I can have them up today J I love you guys ! Revieww !**


	12. Hello Katara

**Yay! This is my second chapter today! I hope you like it! Love you guys! And I know the last chapter was short, grr my documents suck, but I am hoping this one will be longer. It's three pages long ! :D**

**Mai**

"Hi Zuko." I turned around to see him at the doorway. "Uh, hey Mai. I know this is rude of me, you being my guest and all, but you have to leave Ba Sing Se." I furrowed my brow, though, knowing why he wants me to leave. "Why Zuko? I was going to hang out with Katara today, we are getting to be really close." I smiled at him, like a little girl who just made her best friend for life. As I turned back around and finished making my bed, the friendly smile turned into a dark, devious one. I knew what he was think, '_What? They're friends now! Oh shit!' _I laughed a bit. "Uh, wow. Um well Katara and I are, uh going on a vacation. Yeah and it would be rude to leave before our guest, and Katara, she's really excited about it. So, I think you should leave." "Oh! A vacation! How exciting!" I was overdoing it a bit but that's all part of my plan. "I was just about to leave to see Katara so I will mention it and say my goodbyes. Okay." I smiled at him again. He gave me a weird look. "Mai, are you.. Okay? You're happier than usual. Well you're happy, that's a first by itself." I glared at him then changed my expression back to happy. "Well I guess Katara is bringing out the bright side of me." He just nodded and walked out. I heard him whisper to himself, "That. Was. Weird." I replaced my childish grin with a devilish one that had been hiding under it all along. "Don't worry Zuko, I'll be back to normal in no time."

**Katara**

I ran into Zuko as he was walking through the door of our room. "Hey! Where have you been? I haven't seen you all day." "I've been with uncle. Are you going to meet Mai." My eyes widened. "Uh yeah. How did you know?" He raised a brow. "I just talked to her, told her she needs to leave because we're going on a "vacation"." He did the air-quote motion with his hands. I would have giggled but I was caught off guard by his sentence. "Vacation?" He looked nervous now. "Yeah, I was going to surprise you but then I found out you were hanging out with Mai and I needed her to leave so I told her and she was going to tell you so I had to tell you and now you know." He took a huge breath of air. I laughed "Geez, don't strain yourself." I giggle more. "I don't want her to leave though. She is pretty cool.. In a way." He grabbed my shoulders and took me back into the house. "Katara, I need her to leave. It's important. Please." I glared at him. "No Zuko. She is staying if that's what she wants." His hands we still on my shoulders and I could feel them heating up. "Katara. She's leaving." I pushed him away from me, "No! You didn't make Aang leave when I wanted him too so Mai isn't leaving now!" _Gosh, he pisses me off sometimes. _I could see smoke coming from his nose when he breaths. "Fine, the avatar will go home too. She's leaving Katara." "No! Zuko, she isn't!" I tried walking around him but he grabbed my arm "God damn it Katara! She's fucking leaving and that's final!" I bent the water from the flower vase next to us and pinned him against the wall. "You can NOT talk to me like that! I have just as much a say in her being here as you do and she's staying! Got it!" He melted the ice around him and fire was coming from his fists and his mouth when he talked. "She's going to fucking kill you Katara if you let her stay! God damn it! Why the fuck do you always have to piss me off!" I threw shards of ice at him, pinning his clothes to the wall. It shocked me for a second, because it looked just like the dream I keep having. I shook it off. "I piss you off! You're the one trying to make OUR guest, MY friend, leave! And you're saying she's going to try and fucking kill me! You're insane!" "Me! I'm the insane one! You're the one hanging out with a homicidal person!" I smacked him straight across his face. "You son of a bitch! Get out of my fucking house! You're crazy and suicidal by hanging out with her!" I kicked him as hard as I could in his nuts then ran out of the house.

I ran as far as I could before I came to some woods. I hesitated for a moment, thinking about my dream, then ran in. "How dare he say that to me! I can't believe I thought I loved him!" I sat against a tree and hugged my knees to my face and cried. After about twenty minutes I stopped crying and just sat there. _I'm so stupid for trusting him. For loving him. For everything I ever did with him! I ca.. _I was interrupted by the sound of sticks breaking. "Hello?" I waited. Nothing. I kept hearing the footsteps and it sounded like they were getting closer. "Hello." I saw a silhouette come from behind a tree and my heart skipped a beat. "Hello Katara."

**Cliffhanger! Okay so tell me what you think in a review ! Love you guysss ! I hope this chapter is longerr ! Oh yeah ! Check out my Zutara video to Thunder by Boys Like Girls ! Its my first time making a video by myself so it isn't the greatest. It's on you tube and my username is ****TudTcmfd2K**** ! It's weird, ikk but it's originall !**


	13. Oh shit!

_Okay so I know I haven't updated in a reallyyy long time and I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I have had so much homework with school and everything and well I just don't have enough time. I know I know that's a horrible excuse but its true. I'm sorri,, I love you guys,, you rock ! Thanks so much for the reviews ! I love them,, they help sooo much! I hope you like it! And yes I know this one is gunna be short bc its short on MY documents thing. :/_

_Katara_

"_**Wh.. Who are you?" I was shaking like mad. Why the fuck**__** do I have to be so stupid? I came into a dark, scary forest, that looked just like the one in my dream. Wow. Maybe I am suicidal. **_

"**Don't act stupid. Here, maybe this will help you." She did an evil laugh. "Or maybe 'ZuZu' helps. No? Oh c'mon. If your going to marry my brother, you have to know who I am." Azula did the same evil laugh as before. **

"**Azula? What are you doing he.." I felt something cold touch my neck, then move slowly down and stab into my shirt. I was almost sure my eyes had fallen out of their sockets. "Wha.. ZUKO!" I screamed as loud as I could, hoping he could hear me, or at least someone. I winced in pain as I got back-handed. **

"**Shut up! Zuko isn't coming." I knew this voice. Mai.**

"**Ty Lee has him and uncle bendless and tied up in the coffee shop." Azula reassured Mai. **

"**Good. Now, Katara. Tell me, do you want to die like you did in your dream? Or I could make it more painful? Less painful isn't an option." She circled around the tree.**

**I didn't say anything. When her face got in front of mine I spit in it. "Fuck you." I turned my head, readying myself for the pain. And it came. Hard. She swiped one of her stilettos across my cheek. I couldn't help but cry out. **

"**I take it you want to die more painfully." She trailed another stiletto down my neck to the middle of my stomach and pushed. It hurt so bad I could barely breath. I tried to scream for help again but Mai just pushed it in deeper. When she pulled the knife out, she moved it to my side. "That first one was just for fun. This one, this one is for putting your filthy hands on MY Zuko." She stabbed me again. **

"**Oh Mai, cut her some slack. Let me take over for while." I couldn't see their faces but I knew they had the same devious smiles on as always. "Don't worry Kat, if you don't mind I think I'm going to call you Kat, this will only hurt a bit." She grabbed my foot and took a stiletto from Mai and slowly sliced my achilles tendon. "AHHHH!" I've never felt so much pain in my life! The tendon shot all the up my leg, cutting the muscle and tissue as it went up. She did the other one and I yelled out again. I wish they would just stab the knife threw my heart already. Why make me suffer? **

"**Okay Azula, Mai, they are all tied up, bendless and stuck." Ty Lee came prancing in. **

"**What are you doing?" Azula snapped back, "You were supposed to stay with them you imbecile! Zuko knows how to get out of your stupid little trick!" I heard Ty Lee gasp and scurry back to the shop. **

"**Gosh, she is so fucking stupid. I swear sometimes I just want to kill her too." Azula was breathing heavily from the anger.**

"**Right, her upbeat and cheerful personality makes me sick." Mai and Azula started laughing. They continued chatting, forgetting about me. I pulled out the stilettos that stuck through my shirt to the tree as quietly as possible. As I stood up, I got into a bending stance because I just stepped on a twig and I knew they heard me. A small flame lit and I could see Mai's face. I threw, with as much strength as I could gain, water on them and froze it. They were stuck. **

**I wobbled/ran as fast as I could, hoping not to run into Ty Lee. As I approached the end of the forest someone ran into me. I screamed. "Shh! Katara it's me!" **

**I let all the tension in my muscles relax and I fell into his arms. "Zuko!" He rubbed my back for a few seconds then said, "We have to get out of here Katara. Aang and the others have Appa outside waiting. Toph just went back and took care of Mai and Azula but who knows how long that will last." Just then Toph came running towards us and screamed "GO!" Zuko picked me up and ran. **

**Aang and Sokka reached down and lifted me up, Zuko gave Toph a boost and climbed up himself. "Yipp yipp." Appa lifted off the ground and flew away. I glanced back one more time only to see Mai, Azula and Ty Lee running out, looking up at us and cursing. "Aang we need to get Katara to a healing center now!" I looked down and my body was covered in hot red sticky stuff. Suddenly everything became blurry and then it all went black…**

**Okay you guys,, I know this one is super short and I'm sorry but I have a butt load of homework ! Lol please review and I promise I will update as soon as possible ! Thank you and love you guys !**

**Wait! I have a question to you all: I am dating this guy and he is oober sweet and nice and everything but he can get a little "overly excited" and he is pretty immature at times but I don't want to hurt him. What do I do? **


	14. Author Note READ

Okay...well I am the author & god am I SORRY. This story is terrible. Please forget it, I was in 7th/8th grade when I wrote this ... I'm sorry. I haven't updated because I forgot & it's complete shit. I won't be updating anymore..Zuko & Katara would've ended up together anyways because they were my OTP. Really, I couldn't even finish reading it. Thank you for all the support I got with this story. :) -Tessa


End file.
